


Normal Is(n't) Overrated

by Doranwen



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Childhood, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie's never had a normal childhood, and most of the time that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Is(n't) Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is addicting to write in. And they're all turning out 200 words for some reason, lol. Perfect size for exploring these characters.

She knows what normal is from TV, but it's so far outside her experience that she feels like she's from another planet.

Normal means going to school, not hiding out in motel rooms and back alleys.

Normal kids have friends and play video games and sports. Cassie has people who teach her skills, from orders her mom gave years before. She learns to play cards, and when to quit playing so she won't get accused of cheating.

Normal kids learn how to throw a ball to play baseball, how to swing a bat or racket. Cassie learns how to throw things at people's heads, how to handle a handgun safely.

She doesn't exactly wish for a normal childhood; after all, being a Watcher kind of guarantees that as an impossibility. And most normal kids don't have the sort of freedom she has to go where she wants. (She admits to herself that dodging people trying to grab her every so often isn't ideal, but it's a tradeoff she can handle.)

But when she sees a mom walking with her teen daughter, she can't help but look at their happy faces and wish that for one tiny moment she were normal.


End file.
